Forbidden Knowledge
by sammyfufu101
Summary: Shes a nomad. No one to count on her, all alone in her dark world. What is the precious thing that Aiden is protecting? Who or what is she hiding from?- Read and review please and thank you! Do not read if your not mature enough to handle a little blood


A breeze shifts in the air. My head whipps around and my eyes narrow. I crouch into a lethal pounce and scan the clearing in front of me. A slight movement catches the corner of my eye.

A male deer steps out into my eyes view. A growl escapes my lips. The deer freezes where it stands. My throat burns and my muscles ache to attack. I take in the size of the animal and try to come up with the best way to bring it down. I hold my breath. The deer's eyes flicker frantically.

Before I'd realized what I was doing, I had brought the massive animal to the ground. I bared my teeth and sunk them into it's throat. The stag struggled a few seconds more, then went limp under my body.

A sweet smell filled the air and the saltiness of blood filled my mouth. I drank and drank until there was nothing left. I lifted my head from the carcass, catching a trickle of blood that had escaped my mouth.

This wasn't my usual territory. I couldn't stop myself. I had been traveling for over two months now and had went two weeks without feeding. I tried to ignore the blazing fire in my throat but quickly forgot when I stumbled on the animal. I hated what I was. A nomad, a parasite, a vampire.

The horror of what I had done sunk in and I sprinted away from the spotless murder scene. I ran until I found a small creek, barely any water, but enough to wash off. I felt horrible for having to kill it, but I had to feed to live and it was better than feeding off a human.

When I was finished, I looked down at my reflection one last time. My hair was wild and my eyes a light shade of honey. I couldn't remember the last time I had cleaned up and looked halfway decent. I got to my feet lightly and looked around me. No noise. Just dark forest surrounded me. Just eerie silence. Paranoia crept over me. My eyes darted all around. I had to move on. I couldn't stay in one place too long. My hand finds it's way into my pocket. My fingers search frantically for the delicate object I gaurded. When my fingers found their purchase, I sighed with relief. It was there. Safe.

I moved through the tangled vines and sticky leaves with sure movements. I wasn't sure where i was going, only that i'd know when I found it. It was quiet, other than the silent fall of my feet against the soft, squishy, green Earth. No breath. No heartbeat. I was used to the solitude of my lifestyle.

Above the shade of the trees, the sun started rising. Pinks and oranges chased away the darkness and lighted up the morning sky. The sun wasn't any danger to me. I was a day-walker. Few of my kind were like me.

The sun rose higher in the sky, sending rays of sun through the filtered canopy of the trees. Where the sun hit my pale skin it left a glow. I felt warmed by the tiny rays.

I walked until I came to a small cave hidden by a fallen tree. Slowly, i crept to the entrance and peered in. Nothing but darkness. It would be safe to stay here till night fell. I scavanged around for dry, brittle twigs to start a small fire.

Piling on the last bit of twigs, I pulled a book of matches that I had inherited out of my pocket.

It took two matches, but on the second strike, a small flame came to life. Slowly I put the tiny flame to the dry twigs and wached the dead pile come to life.

Smiling at my accomplishment, i sunk to the ground beside the little flaming pile. I watched the orange flames dance towards the cieling. I let my mind wander, wander away from all of my duties, all of my hardships.

What would it be like to have flames engulfing you? Would I finally be free of my burden and move on? Would it be painful? What would come next?

Pondering I sat until my back ached.

I sighed, stretching out as far as my limited space would allow, resting my head on the cold, hard rock. I couldn't fight the wave of exhaustion any longer. Quickly losing conciousness, I let my hand search for my pocket. My fingers grasp the small treasure I hold so dearly, and drift to sleep.


End file.
